When I'm Gone, Just Carry On
by adagio11
Summary: Don't remember me with tears in your eyes. Smile instead and remember I'll always watch over you. Slight Tate, couldn't help it


**When I'm Gone, Just Carry On**

**Author's Note: **Fitting lyrics. Very short fic. Post twilight from Kate's POV. And please review.

**Song: **_When I'm gone _by Eminem

* * *

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

I wasn't hurt, Tony. Just pulled away from all of you. No physical pain, I promise. So don't do this to yourself. Stop blaming yourself, because I know you do. Don't cry. I see you cry every night when no one is there to see or comfort you. And I'm so sorry, for that I'm causing you all this. But I'm watching you, you know that right? I smile, and remember all the fun things we did and remember those short but wonderful weeks we had. Although, I wish we could've had some more time. But we can't change the past, Tony. You know that. And don't destroy yourself for knowing. Try to smile, instead. Think of me and smile, don't cry. Okay? Promise me that. And never forget how much I love you. Be nice to everybody, especially McGee. Take care of them.

You were and still are the most fascinating person ever, you know that, right Abs? When I first met you, when I was still with the Secret Service I thought that NCIS had gone crazy and that FBI was right; it was just a playhouse for old cops, playing investigators. But you all soon proved me wrong. First, when Gibbs actually offered me a job. And then next when I found you to me the most intriguing and wonderful friend I've ever had. I'm sorry for all the pain you've felt, but you know what Abs? It'll be okay. It might take a while, but I promise you you'll get by. And take care of them all. Make sure Gibbs doesn't drink to much coffee, or that Tony does something stupid. Okay?

And you McGee, what to say? I know Tony and I were pretty rude in the beginning. Pulling pranks and all but you know we didn't mean it. Tony likes you, deep inside. He just doesn't have the nerve to tell you. He's too cocky for that. I know you'll make a great junior field agent and please remember that Gibbs is not as intimidating as he wants you to think he is. He's pretty nice after all and I know he thinks you're a great agent. Actually, he looked much more…content when he handed you your promotion than when he hired me out at Andrews. So, don't you ever forget that. Neither Tony nor Gibbs is as bad as they seem to be.

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs...Don't blame yourself! You couldn't have known that Ari was there on the roof. And if you feels like it, tell Tony he should blame himself either. I think it'll work if it comes from you. Try not to slap his head that often. He's really smart you know. Even if you don't want to admit it, you've noticed. He's an unique person and agent and you wouldn't have gone so far without him. I know you know that. Take care of Abby for me, even if I just told her to take care of all you other guys. But make sure she doesn't get to depressed, make sure she doesn't hate my replacement that much. Yeah I meant that, Gibbs. Don't leave my desk empty. Then you won't move on. Clean out my desk, give it to somebody else. It won't be that bad.

You know I loved your stories, Ducky. It was just that I didn't always had the time to listen. But it was interesting I promised. I learned a lot and you were probably the only one who understood that Latin wasn't just some language they spoke hundreds of years ago. Continue to talk to the bodies. Jimmy actually told my why you did it, that they were still human and you established a relationship with them. It's very nice. Tell them more stories. I really think they will enjoy it. Keep being you, as I said to the others; keep an eye on our little dysfunctional family.

And as time pass by, I think you all will be able to think about me and not cry. Don't blame yourself. And don't do anything stupid. I'm watching you, you know. Of course with a small smile, because I know you'll never let me down.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was that? I've had the idea with this title for almost a year. Finally I got it out. Now please tell me what you think :D **

**/Ida**


End file.
